


It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere I go.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is all gung ho about Christmas and Michael is the definition of 'Bah Humbug'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere I go.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere I go..." Gavin sings, pushing a shopping cart around the isles.  
"Gavin! Its November, stop singing that song." Michael grumbles, grabbing at some unnamed junk food while Gavin runs away with their cart. He sighs heavily before following Gavin, rolling his eyes as they end up in the Christmas Decoration isles.  
"Look Michael, look!" Gavin points excitedly at the Christmas trees, the plastic ones that have fibre optic lights within the branches.  
"Yeah, there's a tree Gavin. We already have one." Michael groans, tugging on Gavin's elbow but he doesn't budge.  
"We need new one." Gavin pouts, fluttering his eyelashes as he strokes the branches of a paticular one.  
"No, ours is fine."  
"Michael."

  
Gavin has Michael pushing the cart now, insisting that the tree is 'far too heavy' for him. They're still in the Christmas isles because of course Gavin isn't finished.  
"If we have a new tree we're going to need new decorations." Gavin insists, picking up incredibly tacky and unnecessary items. Michael groans, pulling the cart away from Gavin as he goes to put an entire box of baubles into it.  
"No, we don't. We have enough decorations. Besides, aren't you and Millie making some this year?" Michael asks, trying to lead Gavin away. Gavin nods, following the cart to drop something in it and walking away once he's done. Michael sighs, they were so close.  
"C'mon Michael, look - an inflatable Santa!" Gavin cries out, pointing to the cheery figure. Michael stares blankly back at him.  
"Over my dead body." Michael says and Gavin quirks an eyebrow.  
"I've got a crossbow - that could be arranged." He says seriously, freaking Michael out.

  
"We were supposed to be food shopping." Michael remarks, staring down at their now full trolley. Baubles, an inflatable Santa and a Christmas tree is all they've managed to get and still Gavin's shopping for the season.  
"We are, see?" Gavin says as he picks up a packet of candy canes. Michael sighs, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend as Gavin pushes them in besides the baubles. "Oh look Michael, advent calenders!" Gavin squeals, looking through all of them. Michael stands behind him, rolling his eyes as Gavin goes as far as to kneel down to browse them better.  
"We're grown men, we do not need advent calenders." Michael insists. He doesn't want to spend too much more on all of this Christmas crap, mostly because he knows Gavin won't pay a dime towards it.  
"Yes we do. Look they've got an Avengers one and oh - a My Little Pony one!" Gavin holds them both out, beaming at Michael.  
"Fine." He says bitterly.

  
They're so close from leaving the Christmas section, Michael can see the other isles. They're in the seasonal clothing and Gavin's cooing over sleepwear and slippers while Michael looks longingly towards the other normal shoppers.  
"You don't wear anything to bed." Michael remarks, smirking as Gavin blushes when a mother and her child walks past. "Put those down, Gavin. We're going to at least get some food." Michael orders, turning to leave before Gavin is at his side. He's pouting again, fingers curled around Michael's arm as he points to a set of matching reindeer sweaters.  
"You've got to be kidding me." Michael curses under his breath, allowing Gavin to pull him closer to show him that the noses light up.  
"Aren't they neat?" Gavin asks, utterly fascinated by them.  
"They're hideous." Michael insults and Gavin swats at him.  
"They're perfect." Gavin says in awe.  
"Gavin, you are not getting me into one of those." Michael says as Gavin piles them into the cart.  
"Oh, but I will little boy." Gavin says with a wink and Michael curses him inside his head.

  
Michael fumes silently on their sofa, scratching his arms because of the stupid sweater Gavin made him wear. Gavin has already hung up their calenders and Michael rolls his eyes as he puts on a Christmas movie.  
"I hate you so much." Michael says through gritted teeth as Gavin snuggles closer, wearing his own itchy reindeer sweater.  
"Nah, you love me." Gavin replies and Michael can't deny it because its true.


End file.
